Quiet Heart
by just drifting
Summary: Songfic to Quiet Heart by the Go-Betweens. Doctor reminiscing about Rose and what he didnt get to say.


**A/N:** Songfic to Quiet Heart by the Go-Betweens (an australian band). Wasnt meant to be a reunion fic but the song made it happen! It was the songs fault not mine! How could i resist, i mean come on "What is that light, that small red light" its perfect and you all no that i am yet to write a fic where the Doctor doesnt tell Rose he loves her. This is the first one where it doesnt actually have him telling her, well it doesnt have the words if you no what i mean. Anyway read the story and then review it, even if it is just to say "Brilliant" (Alex), or "Fantastic" (Rielly and Alex).

* * *

**The heater's on  
The windows are thin  
I'm trying hard  
To keep this warmth in**

He looked out the window unseeingly. He was cold, not only on the outside, but also the inside. He had been cold ever since that day. He had been in the Tardis, warm and cosy, but she hadn't and he felt for her and ever since then he had tried his hardest to remain strong and warm, for her. But it didn't work and frequently the cold crept in, freezing his heart

**  
I turn to her  
She's sound asleep**

He looked over at Martha sleeping soundly beside him, exhausted from their recent adventure. As much as he cared for Martha she could never be her.

**Someplace I don't know  
Doesn't matter how far you come  
You've always got further to go**

She looked so peaceful as she lay with her head in her hands. They'd been all over the universe but still never reaching the place he really wanted. He sighed, they never would. Martha lay a couple of metres away. He pushed away the twinge of pain he felt, if it had been Rose she would be curled up beside him, her head in his lap.

I tried to tell you  
I can only say it when were apart

He cursed at his mistake. No not his mistake, his many mistakes. Why hadn't he taken advantage of the time they'd had together? He could never be certain that she knew how he felt about her. _I love you_ he whispered. He could say it now, why couldn't he say it then?

**  
About this storm inside of me  
And how I miss your quiet, quiet heart.**

He was the oncoming storm, she was the bad wolf, they were made to be with each other. She had always been able to calm him down, just her touch had stopped his yelling and when she hugged him his anger ebbed away and he held onto her embrace letting the beat of her heart calm him. 

Two hours on  
My eyes are open

**There's bad blood between us**

He could never sleep properly, especially not when he had been thinking such sad and hurtful thoughts. Why had he left her without finishing? He was a coward and a liar but the thing that bothered him most was that he had left her without her knowing, because she never thought that he would feel that way. He had left her with thinking that her feelings were one sided and silly. He hated himself for hurting her so much more by not being able to say a measly three words.

**  
What did I say  
That made you cry?**

He hurt badly. He had made her so sad. She had loved him and he had loved her but she was the only one with the guts to tell him so. He couldn't even bring himself to cry; only a measly tear had run down his face. He remembered her face clearly from that day on the beach. Her eyes were full of tears. It wasn't something he had said that had made her cry, it was something he hadn't.

**  
Our dream won't die  
Doesn't matter how far you come  
You've always got further to go.**

How could they keep on living without each other? He hadn't done very well and he had no idea how she was going but he doubted she was having any more luck. He hoped against hope that somehow he would be able to get back to her. He'd travelled so far surely some day it would happen.

What is that light?  
that small red light ...

There was a light. A light that shouldn't have been there but it was and it was getting bigger. He stood up, carefully though so as not to wake Martha. As the light grew he saw a figure but he couldn't make much out because of the bright light. The figure stepped out, it was a girl, and it was a girl he knew well. She looked at him, her eyes full of confusion and astonishment and something else, buried deeper as if it hadn't shown in a while. It was love he realized, love for him and the Tardis and the universe. She took a step towards him and then fell in a faint in his arms.

Doesn't matter how far you come  
You've always got further to go

They'd come so far together and apart. They'd battled slyvien, werewolves, daleks and cybermen. They'd even battled separation and loss, but now they were together again, like they were always meant to be. The oncoming storm and the bad wolf, battling whatever was thrown at them and always coming out on top. They still had further to go but they would go it together.

**I tried to tell you  
I can only say it when were apart**

He still found it hard to say it but now she understood and she was grateful that he felt the way he did. He whispered it often though, when he thought she was asleep. And she would hear it and she would know. Know that he was hers forever.

**About this storm inside of me  
And how I miss your quiet, quiet heart.**

He was still the oncoming storm but the storm was quiet for the moment and if she stayed, which she promised she would, it would stay quiet forever. And now holding her tight, he finally slept, lulled into it by the rhythm of her quiet heart.

**END!**


End file.
